Amai Genjutsu English Version
by Shui-chan
Summary: Sasuke is caught inside his brother's genjutsu. An almost inborn sin comes to life. /Gore/Sadomasochism/UCHIHACEST/


**Hello, my beloved readers!**

**I'm finally done translating this one! Ufff, it was one hell of a hard job to do!**

**Hey, seriously, my first language is spanish u.u So, if you find some mistakes... please, be gentle.**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Contains: Incest - Yaoi - Gore - Rape.**

**You've been warned!**

...*...

A room with no doors.

—a genjutsu! —yelled Sasuke.

—the best genjutsu you'll ever conceibe, little brother —Itachi appeared in front of him —and you've fallen like a child. You haven't learned a thing, have you?

—hahaha, that's one hell of a good speach, niisan —Sasuke laughed and looked around —my life has been nothing but suffering. No torture of yours will be worse, a room?

—otoutou... how far can you see? —he appeared behind him and whispered in his ear —why is that I perceibe all that lust in those eyes, Sasuke?

—lust? Maybe I'm getting excited with your death... with your soon death.

—you want to see me dead...? —Itachi appeared in front of him —then kill me —Sasuke went mad of rage because of so much joke of his brother, he took his sword and he stucked it in Itachi's chest. He took his hand and just made the sword go deeper —more, otouto... —Sasuke was shocked —it's my genjutsu, you can't believe I can die inside it... here it will be pleasure, only pleasure, my dear otouto...

—pleasure! what the fuck do you want from me now!

—kill me, over and over again —Sasuke withdrawn his sword and stucked it again, splashing him self on blood. Itachi fell down —destroy me —Sasuke kneel down in top of him and started beating him, his brother looked at him.

—WHY! What the fuck do you want from me! —Sasuke began feeling desperated. Itachi took his hands and made them touch the wounds he had just inflected on him.

—take delight... enjoy... —out of himself, his otouto started ripping the injuries of the Akatsuki's stomach and chest —undress me, admire me... destroy me —obeying, he took all of his clothes off, tearing them. And he saw his work: a mutilated Itachi. And was at that moment that some insane lust took all of his hate. He came over his brother again and began caressing the bloodstained chest.

—this won't do... because you don't suffer, this WON'T DO! —mad, he continued beating him. He carried on until splitting his brother's lips, and since he saw them full of blood, he desired them. He desired them so badly he would have died for them. He leaned —I hate you, Uchiha Itachi... —he fondled with his tongue Itachi's raw —I hate you... —and kissed them with passion. Suddenly, he stood up —stand up! —ordered. His niisan obeyed at once. —Give your genjutsu pain. Give me my revenge. GIVE IT TO ME! Beat me! —without playing too hard to get Itachi beated Sasuke as hard as he could, making him crash into a wall. His otouto laughed —more! —beated him again. As Itachi cornered him, Sasuke caressed the wounds of his chest —MORE! —yelled and then the oldest kissed him. In ecstasy, Sasuke let his brother undress him and after few seconds he found his niisan with a kunai, doing some little cuts on his chest. Sasuke took his hand and made it go through him —that's it... this is the only way it'll be ok...

—so you don't want more? —whispered the Akatsuki.

—give me, Itachi, all you've got to give.

—all of it?

—EVERYTHING! —Itachi pulled Sasuke's underwear off, he laughed.

—that's it, brother... now we're talking... —far away from sanity, he continued laughing —submit, kneel —Itachi followed his orders —put it inside your mouth, for it's like this because of you... because your blood turns me on, your pain turns me on... It turns me on to know I can murder you, you can murder me —he obeyed again, licking his brother's member —as if it was the penetration, as if I was fucking your mouth... OBEY ME! —crashing into his throat, his younger brother's member got bigger and bigger. Without notice, he stopped and stood up, staring at his eyes. He took him from his hair and threw him at the opposite wall —what do you think you're doing? You think this will prevent me from possessing you? HAHAHA!

—you are forgetting this is my genjutsu, orokanaru otouto... —Sasuke appeared tied up and gagged, lying on the floor —I like you best this way —Sasuke shaked full of anger —like this, submited... like the little slut you have always been... what a beautiful bitch you've become, beloved little brother —said, admiring his brother's naked body, devouring him with his eyes —you're my best illusion —Itachi took him from his black hairs and left him like a dog. He placed himself in front of his mouth and put his member over his otouto's lips —as if it was the penetration, as if I was fucking your mouth —put a kunai in his neck —you'll feel all the pain my kunai can give you while you bleed to death for 48 hours if it comes to your minds hurting me, did you hear, little whore? —he took the bandage of his mouth of —NOW! —against all expectation, Sasuke licked it eager, dying of pleasure. —What's up? You realized you like sucking your brother's dick all of a sudden?

—I love it —said, staring —please, niisan... make it hurt... —whispered Sasuke, turning over, leaving his ass at his disposal.

—are you just contradicting me? playing the good girl just to piss me off?

—and if that's true, can you avoid it? —laughed, satisfied.

—of course I can... —he took all the bandages that were left off and made him lie down face up —I love you, otouto —those words made Sasuke sick, who tried to escape but was uncapable of moving —I'll make you love like nobody will ever do —he moistened two fingers and introduced them into his little brother —because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen —removed them carefully, and sat in top of him —I love you, Sasuke... I love you —whispered while penetrating him slowly. Sasuke wanted to shout but he had no voice, locked in his own body while being raped... sweetly raped —you are so beautiful... I love you so much... —the calm and deep movements made Sasuke's erection grow bigger, to Itachi's inmense delight —do you want it...? —said, taking his brother's member. While he was gently fucking his ass, he masturbated him. The youngest's ecstasy was boiling into hatred, turning that into the best feeling ever. The sin. The acid sin. The sweet sin. The perfect sin. The only sin. The sin only that way he could commit. Fucking his broither. Being his. Die in his arms. Love him. To be loved by him. The sin he had never desired but then was worth his revenge.

—I'm... cumming —said weak, Sasuke. Itachi suddenly stopped and began licking the youngest's painful erection, who didn't take long to fill his brother's mouth. The Akatsuki spitted Sasuke's semen at his hand and with that he lubricated his member, and then introduced it again.

—I'm cumming to... otoutou... and I'm doing it very deep inside of you... —spellbound, Sasuke wanted to raise his arms and, surprisely he could —I love you, Sasuke... —repeated tirelessly. The little one hugged the oldest, as he had his orgasm inside of him. It took few second for Itachi to fall exhausted by Sasuke's side. The wounds were gone, the blood was gone —I didn't lie when I said I love you, Sasuke —said, arraging his hair.

—I hate you.

...*...

The room.

—ITACHI! —woke up hothead. He was too tired. He could hear Suigetsu snore. —Another night... the same dream. How many times will I have to dream of this? Until I find my own addiction sickening? —whispered, sweating. Then he lied down again.

The room with no doors. The genjutsu. Hours of rape. Mutilation. Desire. Annihilation.

The shack.

The genjutsu. Night after night. The repetition.

[...] —I'm cumming to... otoutou... and I'm doing it very deep inside of you... —spellbound, Sasuke wanted to raise his arms and, surprisely he could —I love you, Sasuke... —repeated tirelessly. The little one hugged the oldest, as he had his orgasm inside of him. It took few second for Itachi to fall exhausted by Sasuke's side. The wounds were gone, the blood was gone —I didn't lie when I said I love you, Sasuke —said, arraging his hair. [...]

—you won't stop... until I tell you I love you too? —asked at last Sasuke.

—I won't stop because you love mutilating me. Being capable of changing this sequence, you've been choosing it. Night after night.

—you're my adiction. I can't resign you. Your genjutsu is my placebo. If I ever get to murder you, I would be empty.

—then love me.

—I can't... I hate you —Sasuke curled up into his brother's arms —I hate you as a brother. I hate you as a lover. I hate you...

—lover?

—niisan...

—tell me.

—tomorrow, I'll rape you.

—as you please, otouto.

—and also the day after... —little by little, he was falling asleep —I might get bored... and then you could rape me again... but I'll never —stared at his eyes —get tired of killing you.

—hate me, otouto... —hugged him so hard it hurted —as long as I have you by my side... nothing else matters.

...*...

The shack.

—I love you, Itachi... —said inside a dream.

...*...

**Well, what do you think? I like it ^^**

**I was inspired by some video (you can find a link to this video at my profile), which is the BEST Uchihacest video EVER! /Thank you so much, Esya~! :3/**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews ^^**

**Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
